publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Maryland State Police
The Maryland State Police is the official state police force of the State of Maryland. Overview of the Maryland State Police The Field Operations Bureau comprises twenty-three (23) barracks within six (6) geographical troop areas. It further comprises the Aviation Division, Special Operations Command, and the Transportation Safety Command that includes the Automotive Safety Enforcement Division, Commercial Vehicle Enforcement Division, and the Transportation Safety Division which are responsible for traffic control and criminal law enforcement. http://www.mdsp.org/ Maryland State Police webpage - Field Operations Bureau History Prior to 1921, the state of Maryland had no state-wide police force. In that year, in response to increasing crime, the Commissioner of Motor Vehicles organized a team of police officers who were given statewide jurisdiction to enforce traffic and criminal laws. They gained jurisdiction through deputization by county Sheriffs. An associated plainclothes investigative unit became known as the "State Police Force." http://www.mdsp.org/ Maryland State Police webpage - History of the MSP In 1935, the Maryland State Police was established as a separate unit of State government, funded out of revenues from the Department of Commissioner of Motor Vehicles. It was granted additional statewide police powers to enforce fish, oyster, game and other conservation laws and maintain a training school. It was made part of the Department of Public Safety and Correctional Services in 1970. http://www.mdsp.org/ Maryland State Police webpage - History of the MSP In 1994, the Department of Maryland State Police was formed as a separate executive department; it was renamed the Department of State Police in 1995. http://www.mdsp.org/ Maryland State Police webpage - History of the MSP Thirty-nine state troopers have been killed in the line of duty in the history of the force. http://www.odmp.org/agency/2367-maryland-state-police-maryland Officer Down Memorial Page Jurisdiction The Maryland State Police has original and final jurisdiction in the State of Maryland and may,in it's descretion or at the request of any municiple agency,as empowered by the Governor of the State of Maryland,excercise and enforce statewide laws without regard to jurisdiction within the boundaries of the State of Maryland. The Agency does not however,as a matter of routine practice and procedure,enforce criminal laws within the jurisdiction of incorporated municipalities which have their own police force.Within these municipalities,the Department may exercise jurisdiction under certain conditions as defined by statute.The Department also has the authority and jurisdiction to investigate allegations of police corruption concerning any municiple agency within the State of Maryland.The Department also enforces controlled substance laws throughout the state. The State Fire Marshal is a member of the department and is charged with investigation and prosecution of suspicious fires and arson throughout the state. Uniform and equipment The Maryland State Police uniform has remained the same since 1951. The standard Trooper uniform consists of olive pants with a black stripe down the side. A tan colored button-up shirt is worn, with long sleeves in winter and short sleeves in summer. A black tie is worn with the long-sleeve shirt. Class A uniforms consist of a dress blouse and Sam Browne belt. Sergeants and corporals wear yellow chevrons showing their rank on both sleeves. A felt Stetson hat is worn in the winter months with a long sleeve shirt and tie, and a straw Stetson is worn in the summer months with the short sleeve shirt. Maryland State Police, along with the Virginia State Police, the West Virginia State Police and the Massachusetts State Police, is one of the few police agencies to wear a badge directly over their shirt pocket. Maryland State Police are currently issued the Glock 22 and the Remington 870. Certain Troopers, based on experience are issued the following specialized weapons: Colt M16-A1 and the Colt AR-15. In all cases, the shirttail is tucked in. Training The Maryland State Police Training Academy is in Sykesville, Maryland in the same location as the Maryland Police and Correctional Training Commission. The Academy is live-in and consists of twenty-six weeks of basic instruction. Recruits take college-level academic classes for which they receive 45 college credits. Training includes instruction in the use of the agency's firearms as well as in criminal law, motor vehicle law and emergency vehicle operation. Vehicle training is conducted on the training commission's course. Upon completion of training, troopers are assigned to one of twenty three barracks located around Maryland. The Maryland State Police Training Academy is the third hardest academy in the nation. Barracks http://www.mdsp.org/ Maryland State Police webpage - Barracks Rank structure The Maryland State Police is a paramilitary organization with a rank structure modeled after the United States military. The ranks of Corporal through Captain are based on promotional testing; Majors and above are appointed by the superintendent. Maryland State Police webpage - Rank Structure The Maryland State Police rank structure is as listed: Demographics http://www.ojp.usdoj.gov/bjs/pub/pdf/lemas00.pdf Law Enforcement Management and Administrative Statistics, 2000: Data for Individual State and Local Agencies with 100 or More Officers *Male: 90% *Female: 10% *White: 78% *African-American/Black: 19% *Hispanic: 2% *Asian: 1% Specialized units *Drug Enforcement Division (DED) *Homeland Security and Intelligence Division (HSID) *Criminal Investigations Division (CID) *Executive Protection *S.T.A.T.E. Team (SWAT) *Aviation Command *D.A.R.E. *Accident Reconstruction *Canine Unit (K9) *Crime Lab *Media Communications *Computer Crimes *Automotive Safety Enforcement Division *Police Academy or Training Division *Motorcycle Unit *Licensing Division *Commercial Vehicle Enforcement Division Drug Enforcement Division Aviation Command Maryland State Police operates a large aviation division focusing on medevac operations. Aviation also supports ground units of the state and local police. Funding comes from vehicle registration fees. http://www.mspaviation.org/ Maryland State Police Aviation Command As of October 2007 the Command operates 3 types of AircraftUS civil aircraft register searches using "Maryland State Police" and "Maryland Department of State Police" as the Owner Name search parameters. Searches conducted 2007-10-31.: *9 Aerospatiale SA.365N-1 Dauphin *2 Eurocopter AS 365N-2 Dauphin *1 Eurocopter AS 365N-3 Dauphin *1 Beechcraft B300 King Air 350 *1 Cessna P210N Pressurised Centurion The aviation command was instrumental in the support of the first trauma center in the USA, the R Adams Cowley Shock Trauma Center at the University of Maryland Medical Center in BaltimoreHistory of Shock Trauma at the UMM. Trooper 2 based at Andrews Air Force Base is the busiest medevac helicopter in the nation. Contact Information 1201 Reisterstown Road MD 21208 Phone: (410) 653-4200 See also *List of law enforcement agencies in Maryland References External links * Official MSP Webpage * Maryland Trooper's Association Law enforcement in Maryland Maryland state law enforcement agencies